The present invention relates to a shoulder strap, in particular, a shoulder strap for use in a harness.
Self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) harnesses comprise a structural support member, in the form of a back plate (or frame) to which a cylinder of breathable gas is mounted. Typically two flexible shoulder straps are each attached at a first end to an upper portion of the back plate and at a second end to a lower portion of the back plate. A flexible waist strap (or belt) is also attached to the back plate. This enables the harness to be carried on the back of a user.
It is known to use curved shoulder straps. The curved nature of the straps ensures that they can be attached to the upper and lower portion of the back plate, such that when the harness is worn by a user, the straps do not become overly twisted. This ensures that the harness is comfortable to wear. The curved straps are usually cut from a sheet of foam material and then a textile covering is applied.
Whilst these known straps are comfortable, they are expensive to manufacture and are relatively heavy. This means that they are not particularly suitable for low-cost and/or low-weight harnesses.
Embodiments of the present invention aim to address at least some of the above problems.